User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 17: Advice Dog vs Doge 2
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! The main series returns! I'm glad of it. I was starting to seriously need a break from authors, so writing a full series of pure fun that I really can't wait to get started with is like heaven to me. This battle is being released a week earlier than expected because I just can't wait anymore. I'm anxious to get started and there are one or two users anxious to see me back :3 Anyway, this battle is a rematch between the canine memes Advice Dog and Doge. Will Doge retain the gold, or will Advice Dog prove this time around that the old school is the best school? But things will take a turn for the darker when they bring out their secret weapons... Enjoy! Beat: Lyrical Fire 'Advice Dog vs Doge' 'Advice Dog' (starts at 0:21) Here comes the 4chan Party Van, and Doge is getting knocked out! On a cat dominated internet, I let the dogs out! You're the quality of Wal-Mart chum, but I'm premium! A pet won't have been burned this bad since NEDM! As I predicted, you died, and you've gone up to meme heaven. Although your birth at all was a bigger tragedy than 9/11! I'm the Top Dog in this Series of Tubes! You're just a retarded wierdo! Do you want to win at life? Why not An Hero? 'Doge' (starts at 0:44) Wow! looser of the last r0und is bak 2 b rekt agen! much stupid! very idiot going aginst teh dank champyen!! ill MLG noscope this problematic fave in lik 3 secunds!! 420 #blaze it! U must be such high to fuk with teh legend!! Ur mor wortless tahn Dogecoin! Such smol! So decay!! I never even c u anymore! ur a rarer meme than Pepe!! I look lik a cinnamon roll but cud actually kill u.! Ur lines were sum good ✔sHit right ����th ��ere������ , but thev just bin grilled thru!! 'Advice Dog' (beat change) This...isn't even fucking fun. I'm 200% done. So I'm leaving. Have fun battling my bastard son. 'Doge' Oh u want too substitute? Well, I can do that 2!! Haloween is coming, and its gona b 2spoopy4u!! 'Insanity Wolf vs Smile.Dog' 'Insanity Wolf' (starts at 0:31) Bring out the corpses, cuz it's a party! This wolf will feast tonight! It's time to do what I do best, and rape you on the mic! I'm god tier! You're shit tier! Just a glorified chain letter! I'll transcend you just as I have outlived my debtors! Your Creepypasta isn't creepy. It's boring, cliché and lame. It managed to put me to sleep after I snorted red bull and drank cocaine! Even I'm not mad enough to have matched myself with this mistake! I'd rather screw a beehive, in fact, I might go do that anyway! 'Smile.Dog' (starts at 1:03) You actually want to fight me? Now I know you're insane! I have the power to strike fear in this demented canine's brain! This isn't your Scene, Wolf! You're a shit meme, Wolf! I'm the Devil himself! You don’t compare to Courage Wolf! You'll be the last meme left on the shelf! I terrorized Mary E! You make children laugh when they find you on Google! You're a bigger joke than Moon Moon, just as terrifying and less brutal! I'll gladly help my son Doge dispose of these two turds. See you in your nightmares, and don't forget to S҉̬̯̰p̼̹r̶̬e͉ą̭d̘̟̖̹ ̶̝͇͎Ț̮͇͉̞h͎̪͕̝̜̣͢e̶͉͈͍̜̰͓͚ ̲̪̪̦̼ͅW̞̹͉̦̥͎̰o͕͈̪͙̦̤r̢͚̫ͅḍ̡ 'Polls' WHO WON? Advice Dog The Reigning Champion, Doge WHO WON? Insanity Wolf Smile.Dog 'Hint For The Next Battle:' Category:Blog posts